


My Pleasant Things in Ashes Lie

by WhereDoYouWantMe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Notre Dame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereDoYouWantMe/pseuds/WhereDoYouWantMe
Summary: Arthur could hear the shouts from the square, and suddenly the orange made sense.Notre dame was on fire.





	My Pleasant Things in Ashes Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really accepted what has happened yet, despite being glued to every news channel that has been broadcasting it all day. Maybe this was rushed and maybe this is insensitive but I've lost a part of my childhood just as many have lost a part of theirs and I needed to do something. 
> 
> My good wishes and luck to all those personally affected. It's going to be alright.

Their hotel room was sort of glowing, a gentle orange and grey that streaked over the covers and, coincidentally, Merlin's body. Arthur sat up, gently pushing Merlin away from him and cracked his back. 

"Where you going?" He mumbled, grabbing onto Arthur's wrist as he fumbled for his waist.

Arthur dropped a kiss onto his husband's, _his husband's _, hair but didn't make to pull away. "Nature calls. I'll only be a second."__

____

____

Merlin turned his head towards him, face shadowed by the orange. "You don't have to go. Paris can wait."

Arthur laughed and dipped his head down to kiss Merlin soundly on the lips. There was a crease on the side of his face, probably from the pillows, and his hair was sort of floating. "I'm not going out without you, idiot. Just need a piss. I won't be a minute."

Merlin groaned but finally let him go, smacking his backside as he passed and Arthur let his laugh fill the room. He had every right to be happy after all; he was on his honeymoon. He took his time relieving himself; they had the whole day to themselves then the rest of the week and Arthur planned to milk every single second of it. He didn't plan to let Merlin out of his sight for a moment.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the orange on the floor glow brighter and Merlin shift around. There was a soft padding then a gasp and a gentle, "Oh my god."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's beautiful isn't it? Everyone does that their first time." Arthur had chosen Paris because Merlin had never been before and he really couldn't deny him anything. Besides, it was romantic.

"No, god this isn't real." Merlin whispered and Arthur was beginning to think it was a little excessive. He sounded horrified for god's sake. "Arthur come here..."

Arthur washed his hands and walked out into the orange. "Really, Merlin, I've been here before. Nothing is going to surprise me..." Merlin was staring back at him in horror from the window, completely naked.

"Arthur..."

Arthur could hear the shouts from the square, and suddenly the orange made sense.

Notre dame was on fire.

He stood beside Merlin and watched the fire climb the roof, hundreds of people staring from below. "Oh my god."

Merlin was crying. "Arthur there were people inside, there must have been people inside."

And Arthur only nodded because he knew. "I know. Fuck, I don't..." And because he didn't know what else to do, and because the smoke was curling outside of their window, Arthur turned on the news.

It wasn't any different, in fact it almost seemed a bit worse. The fire was huge and dangerous and out of control. But still, all that Arthur could see was the small banner beneath. 

No fatal or serious injuries.

"They're alright, Merlin. No one is dead, they're all alright." He said. His husband turned to him with red eyes and nodded.

"Arthur, Notre Dame is on fire." He said, as if he still hadn't quite realised.

And because Arthur hadn't either, he gathered Merlin into his arms and turned away from the fire. "I know, Merlin. I know. We'll get dressed and go down there alright? I'll bring some coffee and we can be out there. You can check on everyone who might be injured." His husband nodded, ever the doctor, then stared outside with glassy eyes.

The carpet was still stained with that smudged orange and Merlin's back with the deep grey.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem Verses Upon The Burning of Our Home by Anne Bradstreet


End file.
